RAW Royal Arranged Weddings
by Minee nee
Summary: Good! Morgana. Royal! Merlin. Dragonia and Camelot have been in war for 13 years. When dragons and wyverns join Dragonia, Camelot decides to form a truce. Arthur& Alison, Morgana & Merlin. I put Merlin and Morgana as characters because I felt like it.
1. Chapter 1

Royal Arranged Weddings (RAW)

Summary

Dragonia and Camelot have been in war for 13 years. King Balinor refused to use dragons as weapons, until the war became too long. As he used dragons, Camelot decided to form a truce. But not unconditionally. Crown Prince Merlin and Princess Alison must pay the price! Arthur& Alison, Merlin & Morgana. Royal! Merlin – Good! Morgana

Epilogue…

Crown Prince Merlin, first born of King Balinor of Dragonia, and his younger sister, Princess Alison, mounted on their horses. Prince Merlin mounted on his black warhorse, while Alison mounted her favorite white horse.

"Be careful, Merlin. I guess, Alison, given your magic and skill with the sword, the same words won't be necessary." Queen Hunith was worried. Merlin was lousy with the sword, a pity really, but his magic made up for it.

"I am careful! And I have magic myself!" Merlin complained.

"You! Peasant! If I catch you trying to steal, you will be in the stocks for weeks!" Bad tempered Lord Teire growled.

"Lord Teire!" Queen Hunith was scandalized.

"Anyway, bye, Mother and Father." Alison quickly muttered and used a bit of magic to communicate with Merlin.

_Come on, hurry, before Sir Lancelot gets to the battlefield and wins the battle for today._

He nodded.

After a long ride, they finally caught up with Sir Lancelot and the knights of Dragonia.

"Si-" Merlin was interrupted by a telltale sign of Camelot: red.

"5000 men. How typical of Uther Pendragon." Alison rolled her eyes.

She quickly dismounted and cast a shield around her white horse. She drew her sword and quickly joined the knights of Dragonia.

After killing 300 men, she finally spotted Prince Arthur, a blond, tanned boy around 16. he was the same age as Merlin.

He was fighting with Sir Albert and just when he was going to strike home, Alison used her magic, instinctively, to protect Sir Albert. Prince Arthur's head snapped up, and looked directly into the green eyes of Princess Alison.

He left Sir Albert and came charging towards her. But Alison was ready.

She drew blood when her sword sliced his shoulder. Arthur Pendragon pressed his hand against his right shoulder. Alison smirked and looked at the blue sky.

Sure enough, she could feel something powerful approaching the battle field. Ah. Soon, the dragons and wyverns flew over the knights of Camelot, the dragons' breath roasting knights and soldiers of Camelot, while the knights of Dragonia stood, unaffected.

The wyverns dived and caused a lot of distraction, while the knights of Dragonia finished the remaining knights of Camelot.

A golden dragon, Kilgarrah, dived low towards Prince Arthur and Sir Leon. The golden dragon sliced Prince Arthur in his right shoulder, the wound caused by the sword and the claws digging deeper. Then, a wyvern crushed his right bone, causing him to fall unconscious. Sir Leon quickly shouted "Withdraw!" to the remaining knights and mounted his horse, carrying an unconscious and heavily wounded prince.

Alison smirked. It would take magic to heal him completely, and Gaius, the court physician, couldn't heal him, because his magic was so weak he could barely start a fire magically.

Allison's eyes flashed, and then, she smirked. It would take some time before his bone grew, unless magic was used to grow the new bone.


	2. Chapter 2

RAW Royal Arranged Weddings

Chapter 1. The High Priestess of the Old Religion

After Merlin and Alison returned safely to Camelot, unexpected news awaited them. The High Priestess of the Old Religion had arrived. The castle was enchanted so that any presence was informed to King Balinor.

Princess Alison and Prince Merlin arrived at the council. King Balinor stood, while the high Priestess of the Old Religion sat on the throne.

"Merlin, Alison. Sit." Nimhueh gestured to the seats next to her.

As soon as they did what she told them to, she started speaking. "As I had discussed in the last council I had attended, I chose Merlin to be my successor, but he declined. So, Alison shall be my successor, and you have no reason to refuse."

Alison knew her only option was to accept, so she did so, gratefully showing her respect.

"Very well. I shall leave you to your council." She vanished just as she had finished those words.

"Uther has sent a messenger, hoping to form a truce. Send him in."

A young servant boy appeared. "My king, King Uther, offers a truce, and offers his son and his ward in marriage."

"Tell him to meet me in the bridge of the lake Moultier, the place where out kingdoms connect." King Bailinor instructed, "three days hence."

"I will, my lord."

The servant boy left and then, the discussions started.

"Offer our princess in marriage, and get a ward in return! Unthinkable! Besides, the Lady Morgana, ward of Uther Pendragon, has no magic!" Lord Teire complained.

"Our princess has strong magic! TO give her to Arthur Pendragon…unthinkable!"

"I will meet him three days hence." King Balinor held firm. "There, I shall discuss that matter. The council is dismissed."

The all bowed and left, only the king, queen and their children remaining.

"Father, this isn't a good choice. I don't trust Uther Pendragon." Princess Alison nervously fidgeted with her golden locks.

"My daughter, do not worry." Queen Hunith was nervous too. It was obvious,

"Go to your rooms, Merlin, Alison." King Balinor finally decided.

"Yes, Father."

3 days later, nearly midnight.

"What did you agree?" King Balinor sighed.

"I accepted his conditions."

"What?" Merlin and Alison cried.

"I told him I should meet him tomorrow, with my family. Lord Teire, you shall be in charge of the council until I return, 10 days later."

"Yes, milord."

"Go and pack." King Balinor softly ran his hand through his daughter's blond, wavy hair, her green eyes staring at him anxiously.

She nodded, and Merlin escorted her to her chambers, just next to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the Pendragons in peace

"So, my dearest brother, disturbing news that they are. I sometimes wonder whether I should just simply pack and leave Dragonia. However, I know it cannot be done. I can't possibly disappoint father in such a manner." Princess Alison sat on Merlin's desk, as he paced in front of the fireplace.

"Mmm…" It was obvious Merlin wasn't concentrating on what Alison was saying, although that was hardly surprising, Merlin was absent-minded at times like this.

"Packed already, Will?" Alison's maid, Freya, asked sarcastically from the doorway.

"Of course, Freya." Merlin's manservant replied, clearly annoyed.

"Now, Alison, Merlin, please, your father is waiting in the courtyard. Please, do the favor of going there." Lancelot, leader of the knights of Dragonia, informed them.

"Of course, Sir Lancelot. We shall be but a minute." Alison smiled, and Lancelot bowed before heading out to the courtyard.

"Well, shall we go." Merlin sighed.

The princess and the prince of Dragonia headed towards the courtyard, with their servants and friends trailing not far behind.

When they arrived, such a large party was only seen in battle. There were 30 knights of Dragonia, with the royals and their servants.

Alison mounted on her white horse while Merlin mounted his favorite black warhorse. In fact, only Alison owned a pure white mare; the rest of Dragonia's population had black or grey horses.

"Ixnemex beuterneder lexusadi fortuka ixnofase." Alison chanted and the party headed toward Camelot disappeared from sight, while the party themselves felt a little dizzy.

When everyone recovered from the momentary dizziness, they saw the flag with the Pendragon crest, and the white castle in a distance.

They rode towards Camelot, and then, the whole population of Camelot, including the severely hurt Prince Arthur was waiting for them.

King Balinor grabbed Queen Hunith's hand, grasping it firmly, then urged their horses forward, towards their former enemy, Uther Pendragon.

The future High Priestess of the Old Religion couldn't stop smirking at Arthur Pendragon's shoulder. Only her magic would heal Arthur Pendragon.

Unfortunately, Merlin would notice tendrils of magic on Prince Arthur Pendragon's wound. He would ask her to heal him, and she would comply, because her own fun was nothing compared to the peace of the people in Dragonia.

"Balinor, I thank you for coming to Camelot!" Uther exclaimed, looking at his son's wound.

"I am pleased to come here in terms of peace, Uther." King Balinor replied just as enthusiastically.

On his left was a sneering woman with pale skin, green eyes and black raven hair. She was wearing a forest green gown, a normal gown, with no extravagancies or anything fancy.

Then, Arthur Pendragon was wearing a blue shirt and black breeches, with brown boots. His hair was damp with the pain of the wound, yet he still stood, proud as ever.

"May I present my son, heir to the throne in Dragonia, Merlin, and my daughter Alison and my dear wife Hunith." Balinor introduced his family.

"This is my son, Arthur, and my ward, the Lady Morgana." Uther introduced.

Prince Arthur had to admit, the princess looked beautiful. She was beautiful in armor, but in a dress she was simply even more beautiful than Morgana, and that was saying something.

Her hair was loose, curling down her shoulders until finally reaching her waist, a silver necklace hung from her neck, and her gown was simple. It was tight waist up, and a silver belt hugged her waist and from the belt, the gown flowed gently to the floor. It had long sleeves. The sleeves hugged her arm from the shoulder to her elbow, then, it was open and loose, but reached her knee. It was simply beautiful, even more so with the princess wearing it.

Arthur Pendragon glanced at Morgana, and found her staring at Merlin with a furrowed eyebrow, then she glanced at Princess Alison with a clear jealous look in her eyes.

"So, now, can you follow the terms of the agreement, healing my son?" Uther asked.

Merlin and Alison glanced at each other, and Merlin had a calculating look on his face, while Alison's face was blank.

"Alison. I can feel tendrils of your magic in Arthur's wound. Only you can heal him, so go ahead." Merlin gestured towards Arthur Pendragon.

"Nex Amendatare Husboxt Lextieres Famelexas," Alison chanted and her eyes turned gold, then he felt a terrible pain and he shouted, and then the pain was gone as suddenly as it had appeared. Arthur touched his shoulder and felt his newly healed bone.

"Thank you." Arthur looked pointedly at Alison. She nodded, slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Training and magic

The Princess Alison stared at Prince Arthur and his knights. They were training, but the way they trained worried and annoyed the young princess. They were harassing a servant. They were throwing knives at him, purposefully missing.

Alison's eyes flashed gold, and all the knives near Arthur Pendragon suddenly turned to flowers. Prince Arthur and his knights looked around, confused, but so sure that magic was involved. Finally, the golden haired prince caught sight of Alison.

The princess smiled mockingly at the Once and Future King, hearing her maid, Freya, laugh. She had also been angry about the servant, yes, but she was a servant, she couldn't do anything about it. However, the princess could, and she had. And for a simple mere servant.

The young Pendragon stalked towards the castle doors, his fuming knights behind him. There was no doubt that he was going to his father.

_Well, we shall see who gets there first._

Alison smirked. She quickly walked out of the room, leaving an irritated Freya behind.

She passed several knights and servants, using magic to locate King Uther. She smirked. The whole court was with him, and Arthur would make a scene. Well, she had magic to back her up, so she had no problems.

As soon as the guards saw her in front of them, they opened the door. Arthur was already there, but he looked like he was just about to speak.

He turned around when he heard the door open and stared at her both breathlessly and furiously.

Alison paid no heed and smiled at Merlin, her mother and her father. Then, she simply nodded at the king of Camelot.

"Well, Arthur, what reason do you have for calling me in the middle of the council?" Uther asked impaciently.

"Well, Father, we were training, but suddenly every knife near us turned into roses. Then, I saw the Princess Alison staring at us, through a window. I'm sure she used magic to interrupt our training." Arthur glared at her.

"Princess Alison? Is it true?" Uther raised an eyebrow, and Merlin looked amused, while her parents were trying to suppress laughter.

"He was harassing a servant, throwing knives, but missing. Such act of cruelty should not be tolerated. At least I don't like it." Alison spoke up defensively.

"Of course. Could you turn the roses back to its original form?" Uther asked.

Alison nodded and closed her eyes. After a tense moment, she opened them, and smiled. "Done." She turned to Arthur. "If I see you harassing a servant, I shall turn you to a pig, soon to be betrothed or not."

Arthur Pendragon gulped, and the young princess smiled threateningly.

"So, now, Alison, go and prepare for the feast," Balinor ordered, hugging her briefly and connecting his lips to her forehead.

Alison nodded. If she had looked at Arthur, perhaps she should have noticed Arthur looking at her. But she never did, and waltzed out of the throne room.

-mergana-arthur&Alison-mergana-merlin-alison-arthur

Alison stared at her dress, her eyes widening and her mouth opening slightly.

"I'm seriously wearing this dress?" Alison asked.

It was beautiful. It was midnight blue. It was tight waist up, with a corset. It had a hood, and her sleeves were like the ones she wore: tight from the shoulder to the elbow, then open and flowing gently halfway between her knee and her ankle. Usually she had shorter sleeves, but it was perfect.

Then, from the waist, it turned into an ample skirt. It opened slightly to reveal purple material.

"Yes, Alison. You will be wearing that." Freya rolled her eyes.

"Wow. It's beautiful…" Alison whispered.

"So, now, change into it, Princess." Freya rolled her eyes at Alison.

Freya helped Alison into the dress, and then she walked towards the mirror.

"Wow." Alison stared breathlessly.

It looked so beautiful.

Freya made Alison sit down, and then she spent the last hour, dressing her hair and applying make-up, making her look fantastic.

**Sorry for both things: not updating in a long time, but I was very busy. And also for the chapter being so short. **

**I'll try to update faster. **

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
